Business transactions are increasingly taking place over the Internet and other electronic communication networks. Electronic markets may provide a forum for such transactions, allowing buyers to locate sellers, and vice versa. This process may involve a buyer (or seller) identifying one or more suitable offers to sell (or buy) from one or more sellers (or buyers). However, it may be difficult for a buyer (or seller) to identify suitable offers to sell (or buy) from among the offers available to the buyer (or seller). It may also be difficult for a buyer (or seller) to determine relationships among the offer variables for a number of offers, which may be an important part of making buy (or sell) decisions. For example, the market may include a relatively large number of offers. Such offers may include a number of offer variables, and there may be a relatively large number of possible values for each offer variable. As a result, there may be a relatively large amount of information for a buyer (or seller) to consider when trying to identify suitable offers to sell and make buy (or sell) decisions.